Eleanor Rigby, Father McKenzie
by Lealah Lupin III
Summary: House what-if. House and Cameron's thoughts when she quits. HouseCameron pairing. R&R! Subject to continue if I hear feedback that people want me to.


Disclaimer: I don't own House, that's FOX's thing.

Description: Cameron and Houses thoughts when she quits. Spoilers for a bunch of the episodes. Songfic to the Beatles song "Eleanor Rigby." House/Cameron pairing. Enjoy!

Eleanor Rigby, Father McKenzie

Allison Cameron always stayed late to check on patients after her boss and coworkers were gone. Sometimes after she was done with that she would write up charts, or check Dr. House's mail, anything to keep from going home. She started to dislike going home after her husband died. It brought back too many memories, and when she started to remember the time she had with him, her nights were plagued with dreams. She put on a strong face, but the truth was that she had never truly gotten over his death. Dr. House was the only person to ever notice, even after all that time working in the hospital. She found it strange that the doctor who was too busy and thoughtless to remember patient's names would be the only one to notice her trivial little insecurities.

It didn't matte anymore though, because tonight was her last night, and after her shift tomorrow, she would never see him again.

_I look at all the lonely people.  
I look at all the lonely people.  
Eleanor Rigby  
Picks up the rice in a church where a wedding has been.  
Lives in a dream.  
Waits at the window,  
Wearing a face that she keeps in a jar by the door.  
Who is it for?  
All the lonely people, where do they all come from?  
All the lonely people, where do they all belong?_

Gregory House sat secluded in his office writing up charts. Cuddy had threatened to find him the most boring, stupid, disgusting patients she could for his clinic duty until he was caught up on them. Since he couldn't legally take them home and Volger always seemed to have his eye on him, he decided to stay after shift and work on them. No one dared bother him while his door was locked and he was submerged in work, and he had to admit to himself that he enjoyed the solitude. Every once in a while, when no one was looking, he would pull out his Gameboy and play a level of Metroid Prime.

The more he wrote and the later it became, the more his mind tended to wander. Suddenly, he slammed his pen down on the chart. Damn that pompous ass Volger! Immeadiatly after Cuddy had told him he had to fire someone, he knew there would be trouble. He didn't want to fire anyone, know one deserved it. Well, except for maybe Chase, but that had to do with his attitude, not his doctoring skills. A week after Volger had told him to "pick someone else," Cameron had come to him with a letter of resignation. Tomorrow was her last day working for him, the last day he'd ever see her. Needless to say, House had been in a foul mood all week.

_Father McKenzie  
Writing the words of a sermon that no one will hear.  
No one comes near.  
Look at him working,  
Darning his socks in the night when there's nobody there.  
What does he care?  
All the lonely people, where do they all come from.  
All the lonely people, where do they all belong._

The next day came to a close far too quickly for Cameron's liking. There was no big case for her to be working on, so most of her day had been clinic duty. Because of this, she had succeeded quite well in avoiding Dr. House all day. Today, even though it was her last day, she didn't feel that she could stand his sarcasm and misanthropy. She was just too emotional, so she avoided him.

Foreman and Chase were very supportive and sorry to see her go, and even though she was still a little ticked at Chase's attitude, she was grateful for their friendship. Even Cuddy and Wilson came to see her and to wish her well. Cuddy was extremely apologetic, saying that she would stop it if she could, and that Dr. House had tried to take her advice on how to keep everyone, but Volger wouldn't have it. Wilson had told her how much he respected her as a doctor and a friend, and told her he was sure she'd find a great job with no limping twerps somewhere else. She laughed and thanked him, saying if she had any luck she wouldn't run into any brilliant drug addicts either. Secretly, though, she wished she didn't have to leave, but she also knew that if it wasn't her, it would be someone else or the entire department.

At the end of the day, she stood by the front desk with all of her personal items in her bag. It was far too painful to say her final goodbyes, so she decided to leave without telling anyone. Taking a deep breath, she said her silent goodbyes to the Princeton-Plainsborough Teaching Hospital and for the final time, walked through the automatic doors.

Little did she know that, hidden behind an outlet in the wall, House stood by, watching her leave. Her time at the hospital seemed to flash before his eyes; the first time he'd ever laid eyes on her, the day he'd decided to hire her, her first day, her telling him that he was a bastard, her telling him about her husband, when she said yes to going out to monster trucks with him, how fun it had actually been when they had went, how she had asked him if he liked her and how he had lied, and finally, how she had called him on his feelings for her in his office. She had made good on her threat to quit, and he supposed it was his fault, since he had encouraged her. This thought made him feel even worse about the whole situation. House watched her as she disappeared down the street and out of his life forever. His head drooped to look at the floor.

"Goodbye, Allison Cameron."

_I look at all the lonely people.  
I look at all the lonely people.  
Eleanor Rigby  
Died in the church and was buried along with her name.  
Nobody came.  
Father McKenzie  
Wiping the dirt from his hands as he walks from the grave.  
No one was saved.  
All the lonely people, where do they all come from?  
All the lonely people, where do they all belong? _


End file.
